the_principality_and_kingdom_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
List of World War II weapons of Genovia
This is a list of weapons used by the military forces of the Kingdom of Genovia and Thermopolis Islands during World War II. Handguns * MAB Model A * MAB Model D pistol * Modèle 1935 pistol * Colt M1911 & M1911A1 * Star Model 14 * MAS 1873 revolver * Modèle 1892 revolver * Smith & Wesson M&P * Colt/S&W M1917 revolver * Colt Official Police (Colt M1927 Aka "Colt Commando") * Ruby pistol * FP-45 Liberator (Dropped into occupied territories for use by Genovian Resistance Fighters) Rifles * Fusil Automatique Modele 1917 * Lebel and Berthier rifles * Fusil MAS36 * Fusil MAS36 CR39 * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield, supplied by the US through Lend-lease to Free Genovian Military forces * M1 Garand * M1941 Johnson rifle * M1 and M1A1 carbine * M1922, M1918, M1918A1, M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle * Ribeyrolles 1918 automatic carbine * Meunier rifle Submachine Gun * MAS-38 * Erma EMP-35 * Thompson M1921, M1928, M1928A1, M1 and M1A1 * M3 and M3A1 Submachine Gun * M50 and M55 Reising submachine gun * MP 18 * MP40 - Captured from German troops and used by the Free Genovian Military Forces and Genovian Resistance Fighters. * Delacre machine pistol * Sten submachine gun Machine Gun * Breda Model 30 - Captured from Italian troops and used by the Free Genovian Military Forces and Genovian Resistance Fighters. * Bren light machine gun - supplied by the British * Chauchat * FM-24/29 * MAC 1931 * MAC 1934 * Model 1924/1929D machine gun * St. Étienne Mle 1907 * Hotchkiss M1909 Benét–Mercié machine gun * Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun * Reibel machine gun * 13.2 mm Hotchkiss machine gun * Hotchkiss M1922 machine gun * Darne machine gun * Lewis Gun * Browning M1917 and M1917A1 * M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun (LMG) * Browning M2 and M2HB Shotguns * Winchester M1897 * Winchester M12 * Browning Auto-5 * Remington 31 * Stevens M520-30 * Ithaca 37 Anti-Tank Weapons * Boys anti-tank rifle * 25 mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun * 47 mm APX anti-tank gun * 47 mm Model 1931 anti-tank gun * Canon de 75 modèle 1897 modifié 1933 Anti-Aircraft Weapons * Darne machine gun * Hotchkiss M1929 machine gun * Oerlikon 20 mm cannon * 25 mm Hotchkiss anti-aircraft gun * Schneider 37 mm Mle 1930 * Canon anti-aérien de 75mm modèle 1939 Artillery * Canon d'Infanterie de 37 modèle 1916 TRP * Lahitolle 95 mm cannon * Canon Court de 105 M(montagne) modele 1909 Schneider * Canon Court de 105 M(montagne) modele 1919 Schneider * Canon de 105 court mle 1934 Schneider * Canon de 105 court mle 1935 B * Canon de 105 L mle 1936 Schneider * Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider * Canon de 155 C modèle 1915 St. Chamond * Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 Schneider * Canon de 155mm GPF * Canon de 194 mle GPF * Canon de 65 M (montagne) modele 1906 * Canon de 75 M(montagne) modele 1919 Schneider * Canon de 75 M(montagne) modele 1928 * Canon de 75 modèle 1897 * Mortier de 280 modèle 1914 Schneider Grenades and Mines * F1 grenade * M7 grenade launcher * Mk 2 grenade * Modèle 1939 * M1 mine * M5 mine * M7 mine Recoilless Rifles * M18 recoilless rifle Flamethrowers * M1 and M1A1 flamethrower * M2 and M2-A1 flamethrower Mortars * Brandt Mle 1935 * Brandt mle 27/31 * Mortar 50 mm model 1935 * Mortier de 150 mm T Mle 1917 Fabry Armoured Vehicles Armoured Cars * AM Gendron SOMUA 39 * AMC Schneider P16 * AMD Laffly 80AM * AMD Panhard 165 * AMDL Panhard * Berliet VUDB * Berliet VUDB4 * Citroen-Kegresse M23 * Laffly S15 TOE * Laffly 50AM * Panhard 178 Armoured Personnel Carriers * Lorraine 37L \ 38L Light Tanks * AMR 33 * AMR 35 * FCM 36 * Hotchkiss H35, and derived variants * Renault FT * Renault R-35 * Renault R-40 * Char D1 Medium Tanks * Char D2 Cavalry Tanks * SOMUA S35 * Char G1 (Prototype) Armoured Combat Tanks * AMC 34 * AMC 35 Heavy Tanks * Char B1 * Char 2C * ARL 44 (Prototype) * AMX M4 (Prototype for the AMX 50.) * AMX 50 (Later replace with the AMX 30.) * FCM F1 (Prototype) Category:World War II Weapons of Genovia Category:Genovia during World War II Category:Genovia in World War II-Related Lists Category:Military History of Genovia during World War II